poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Doraemon Meets Bambi
Doraemon Meets Bambi is an upcoming full film. It will appear in a near future. Plot Doraemon and friends enters the forest and meets a doe and a fawn named Bambi, who will one day take over the position of Great Prince of the Forest, a title currently held by Bambi's father, who guards the woodland creatures from the dangers of hunters. The fawn is quickly befriended by an eager, energetic rabbit named Thumper, who helps to teach him to walk and speak. Bambi grows up very attached to his mother, with whom he spends most of his time. He soon makes other friends, including a young skunk named Flower and a female fawn named Faline. Curious and inquisitive, Bambi frequently asks about the world around him and is cautioned about the dangers of life as a forest creature by his loving mother. During Bambi's first winter, his mother is shot and killed by a deer hunter while trying to help her son find food, leaving the little fawn mournful and alone. Taking pity on his abandoned son, the Great Prince leads Bambi home to his den. The Great Prince asks Friend Owl to find a doe to raise Bambi, since his duties are to his herd, but Owl informs him that because of the harsh winters the does can barely feed themselves, let alone any extra mouths. The Great Prince has no choice but to look after Bambi until the spring. Months later, the Great Prince allows Bambi to accompany his friends, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G., Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Rudolph, Dumbo, Dora the Kid, Ichi, Chiko, Daku, Bulltaro, Shami, Peko, Spiana, Chippo, Brus, Romi, Chippo, Dora-Rinho, T.J. Detweiler, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey, Spinelli, Gus, Thumper and Flower to see the Groundhog, whose shadow will foretell if winter will end soon. Bambi lies to them about how close he and his father are, while the Great Prince keeps the truth of his mother’s death from him. At the ground hog ceremony, Bambi meets up with his crush Faline. The Groundhog is coaxed out of his hole, only to be scared back in again by Ronno, an older fawn than Bambi. Ronno tries to impress Faline with his stories of hunters near the woods, and the whistles they use to imitate deer, but Bambi and Faline don’t believe his tall tale. Bambi and Ronno immediately dislike each other, but Bambi is intimidated by Ronno, afraid to stand up for himself, and is relieved when he leaves with his mother. The other animals leave as well, and Bambi falls asleep waiting for his father to come get him. But after many hours of waiting, Bambi dreams of his mother and hears her voice calling him into a meadow. It turns out to be an ambush by human hunters, the same ones Ronno warned him about. The Great Prince comes to his rescue and orders Bambi to run, but the fawn is too scared to obey. Both manage to escape and Bambi is yelled at for almost getting himself killed. It’s then that Bambi realizes the hunters killed his mother, and the Great Prince confirms it. While Bambi sleeps, the Great Prince tells Friend Owl that winter is ending and he should have no problem finding a doe now. In the days following, the Great Prince confines Bambi to the den where he’ll be safe, not trusting him to be out by himself anymore. When he leave, Bambi confesses to Thumper and Flower the estranged relationship he and his father share, and tells them he wishes he could impress him. They decide to help Bambi learn how to be brave by sneaking out, and while doing so get into an altercation with a porcupine. It ends with quills rammed into Bambi’s backside and his father almost catching him outside of the den. Ronno and Faline, hearing the commotion, investigate. Bambi gets into another fight with Ronno when he sees him bothering Faline. Ronno chases him and Thumper through the forest until Bambi leaps to safety over a large ravine. The Great Prince, having seen the whole thing, is both angry at Bambi and impressed by his feat. Ronno (jealous of the young prince) tries to leap after him, but falls into the chasm, thwarted for now. The next day Bambi practices jumping with Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G., Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Rudolph, Dumbo, Dora the Kid, Ichi, Chiko, Daku, Bulltaro, Shami, Peko, Spiana, Chippo, Brus, Romi, Chippo, Dora-Rinho, T.J. Detweiler, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey, Spinelli, Gus, Thumper and Flower, determined to make his father proud again. Thumper encourages him to just talk to the Great Prince, and the two finally connect when the older stag shares some wisdom with him about feeling the forest in his hooves. The Great Prince finally decides to allow Bambi to come along with him on his patrols, and as the days progress the two get closer than ever. He helps Bambi to overcome any obstacles in his path, as well as his fears, and Bambi helps him to loosen up and have fun; all the while Ronno continues to grow jealous of the young prince. One morning, Friend Owl finds Bambi and the Great Prince playing and introduces them to Mena, the doe he’s found to be Bambi's new mother. Bambi realizes the Great Prince planned on sending him away (unaware that he’s changed his mind) and snaps at his father, telling him he wished he was with his mother instead of him. The Great Prince changes his mind again, deciding he’s not what’s best for Bambi, and sends him to go live with his new mother. Bambi, despite being immensely saddened, eventually accepts the change, deciding his own happiness isn’t as important as his duties as a prince. On the way to Mena’s den, Ronno shows up to taunt Bambi one last time and the two get into another fight that sets off a hunter’s trap, snaring Mena and alerting nearby humans. While the cowardly Ronno flees Bambi saves Mena by leading the hunter’s dogs away from her, as his father works to set her free. The dogs chase him through the forest, and his friends help him to fend them off. Bambi keeps them away as long as he can, using the techniques the Great Prince taught him, until the hounds corner him on top of a rocky peak. Bambi manages to kill the last one by pushing him off the side of a cliff, but falls off as well when it crumbles beneath him. His friends and his father all grieve him until Bambi reveals he’s still alive, and he and the Great Prince reconcile. Sometime later, Thumper shares his version of the adventure with the rest of his friends, while Bambi (whose antlers have just grown in) enjoys the tall tale with Faline. Ronno appears and vows vengeance on both of them, until he’s bitten on the nose by a snapping turtle and runs off screaming for his mother for help. The gang is unfazed by Ronno’s threat (unaware that he will indeed return in their future), and Bambi leaves to meet up with his father, who decided to raise him after all. The two share a tender moment as the Great Prince shows Bambi the field where he and Bambi's mother met in childhood. Years later, Bambi has matured into a young stag, and his childhood friends have entered young adulthood as well. They are warned of "twitterpation" by Friend Owl and that they will eventually fall in love, although the trio view the concept of romance with scorn. However, Thumper and Flower soon both encounter their beautiful romantic counterparts and abandon their former thoughts on love. Bambi himself encounters Faline as a beautiful doe. However, their courtship is quickly interrupted and challenged by a belligerent older stag named Ronno, who attempts to force Faline away from Bambi. Bambi successfully manages to earn rights to the doe's affections and defeats Ronno in battle. Bambi is awakened shortly afterward by the smell of smoke, and is warned of a wildfire by his father. The two flee to safety, although Bambi is separated from Faline in the turmoil and searches for her along the way. He soon finds her cornered by vicious hunting dogs, which he manages to ward off. Bambi, his father, Faline, and the forest animals manage to reach shelter on a riverbank. The following spring, Faline gives birth to twins under Bambi's watchful eye as the new Great Prince of the Forest. Trivia *Despite Man being an offscreen villain, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G., Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, T.J. Detweiler, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey, Spinelli and Gus will be Bambi's only twelve human friends in this film. *Rudolph reveals to be Bambi's older cousin and Bambi's Mother and the Great Prince's nephew. Category:Doraemon's Adventures Series Films Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films